The Virtual Extensible Local Area Network (VXLAN) protocol provides a means to extend a Layer 2 network overlay scheme over a Layer 3 network to alleviate issues in data center infrastructure, such as Media Access Control (MAC) address scaling, virtual local area network (VLAN) scaling, and multi-tenancy. Traffic transferred between different virtual tunnel endpoints (VTEPs) are encapsulated in a VXLAN User Datagram Protocol (UDP) tunnel.